


Begin

by motiveandthemeans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Sherlolly - Freeform, khanlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motiveandthemeans/pseuds/motiveandthemeans
Summary: And so the God fell in love with a mortal





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Khanlolly at its finest

“You are intelligent, more so than your shipmates.” Khan said. “Surely they feel that this is beneath you.”

“I volunteered…mostly because no other doctor aboard would work with you and Captain Kirk refused to let Doctor McCoy perform it.” She replied. “I’m Junior Science Officer Lieutenant Hooper, I’ll be the Doctor performing the biopsies and studying your tissue, blood, spinal fluid etc. I’ve been assigned exclusively to work with you, if that’s alright.”

“I take it we will be spending quite a bit of time together.” He concluded. “Perhaps you could loosen the restraints? It’d better facilitate building a rapport with your patient.”

“That’s not exactly in my wheelhouse. I’m a pathologist, typically my patients are dead.” Hooper intoned, eyes not lifting from her tablet. “Do you have any questions or concerns about the procedure?”

He gave her an incredulous stare. “You’re actually concerned about my feelings on the matter?”

“I try not to make it habit of preforming invasive medical procedures without consent or authorization.”

Khan gazed at the petite woman responding so flippantly, as if she was unaware he could so easily snap her in half. She was pretty in a natural, unaffected sort of way. Her thick auburn hair was in a simple long pony tail and the blue science officer’s dress was flattering to her figure. Her wide brown eyes studied him closely, but without the disdain he would have expected of someone from Star Fleet knowing his history.

“You’re an only child, mother died at a young age and you were raised by your father who was also a Star Fleet Officer. Tell me, what was his position? I can tell he died recently. I know a mask when I see one.”

“My Dad was Captain of the Dreadnought but resigned from active duty when my mother died. He was the director of Star Fleet Archives for twenty years.”

The statement should not have caught him as off guard as it did, he could not help the swell of…something that surged through him at her words. He’d killed her father. Then again, he’d killed dozens of fathers and mother, sons and daughters, husbands and wives. Why should this woman elicit such…remorse from him?

“I consent to the procedure.” He agreed shortly, averting her gaze and instead looking at the ceiling.

“Excellent.” She answered. Hooper donned a white lab coat, protective eye wear and gloves. Laying out her sterile field and equipment, she turned to him with a perfunctory smile. “Now, shall we begin?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!

_“So the superhuman has a bargaining tool after all, huh.” Kirk said. “Doctor Hooper, in your professional opinion, what are these results going to yield?”_

_“I believe, Captain, that I’ll be able to discern his place of origin and…and a way to exterminate him.”_

_“Molly, you really think you can do that? I don’t doubt your abilities or knowledge, but if you would rather not…if you feel uncomfortable, that is, I can assign someone else.” McCoy said._

_“No, sir. I appreciate your concern however…” She gulped, fighting back tears. “This man…this thing killed my father, I would see justice be done though the heavens fall.”  
The officers shared a sympathetic look and Kirk nodded. “Alright, Lieutenant. Keep us posted.”_

* * *

Hooper focused on her paperwork, ignoring the the way the Khan watched her so intensely. It had been three weeks since that conversation with Captain Kirk. So far, it’d been productive. Khan had allowed them to perform various blood cultures, tissue samples and an LP. She’s had great success in isolating his DNA. Finding a weakness, however, was proving to be difficult. Genetically speaking, Khan was indestructible. His cells were 100x as resilient as the normal human cell and a 1000x more regenerative than a Doytanian Salamander. 

If Molly could perform other studies on Khan, it could shed some light on how best to incapacitate him. However, she’d not been given the okay from the Captain. It would seem that Khan wanted to negotiate a few demands first. He’d barely spoken more than a handful of words in total, often times, Molly forgot he was even there. It was unnerving how he watched her, constantly. The pathologist would often get lost in her work for hours on end and when she would look up, Khan would still be watching her. 

Was he trying to learn her? Study her like she studies him? Surely not, she was nothing special. Not to mention she’s the one responsible for finding a way to kill him and his people. 

So maybe he was trying to discover a way to kill her, in turn? 

Molly did not have long to linger on the thought, the sound of the doors to the lab opening pulled her from her reverie. 

“Captain, Commander, Doctor McCoy.” She stood from her seat at attention. 

“At ease, Lieutenant.” Kirk smiled, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m making progress, sir. I’ve managed to isolate the-“

“Yeah, that’s great Hoops, but I asked how you were doing. I’m sure your research is outstanding.” He chuckled.

Molly offered a tentative smile. “I’m taking it one day at a time, sir. Thank you for asking.”

Kirk nodded, face turning serious. “McCoy tells me you’ve not been for your treatments?” 

“I’ve had to rearrange my schedule, Captain. I planned on-“

“Lieutenant, you are not to put your personal health on hold for the sake of…him.” McCoy interjected. “As a Doctor you have an obligation to take care of yourself to ensure that you can take care of others.”

“Yes sir, understood.” She nodded. 

“Lieutenant you’re officially off duty for the night. We need to speak with the prisoner.” Spock stated, his attention on Khan. 

“Of course, Commander.” The brunette answered. “Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy, have a good evening.” 

“Take care of yourself, Hoops. I need you in fighting condition.” Kirk smiled, blue eyes shining with sincerity and friendship. “That’s an order.” 

“Yes, sir.” She gave a light laugh, shooting a smile at McCoy and Spock before exiting the lab without so much as a backwards glance at Khan. The whole scene was rather disgusting to witness, Khan could tell the Doctor was keen on the young pathologist. 

_How nauseating._

* * *

“Alright, Khan. You have us here. Name your demands.” Kirk stated, walking up to barrier that separated Khan and the rest of the world. 

“I will let you perform whatever operations on my body you wish, under one condition.” Khan asserted casually. 

“And that is?”

“That only Lieutenant Hooper be the one to perform further studies. I will only work with her.”

“Not gonna happen.” McCoy seethed. “You killed her father, goddamnit, I’m not about to let you prey upon one of my medical staff while she grieves.”

“You have my word, no harm will come to your pathologist.” _My Pathologist._

“Forgive me if I’m not entirely trustworthy of your promises, Khan.” Kirk’s blue eyes narrowed. “Doctor Hooper is a valued member of my crew, I’ll not put her in a position that could potentially compromise her ability to work or her emotional well-being.”

“Captain, perhaps it is not the worst idea.” Spock commented in his astutely cold Vulcan tone. 

The other three men in the room shared the same quizzical, surprised expression.

"Are you out of your Vulcan mind!"

“Uh, Spock. I know emotions aren’t exactly your forte, but surely having lost your own mother you’re not completely ignorant of the toll and emotional fall out of the grieving process?” 

Kirk and McCoy exclaimed simultaneously.

“Of course, Captain, however, Doctor Hooper is the most competent medical professional on this ship, forgive me, Doctor McCoy but it’s true. She’s the best candidate for the job.”

“She’s good, I’ll give you that but she’s inexperienced and young, impressionable. I wouldn’t put it past Khan to take advantage of her.” The Chief Medical Officer drawled.

“I agree with Spock. I sincerely doubt that the Lieutenant would allow the man who was single handedly responsible for orphaning her to take advantage of her.” Kirk affirmed with confidence. “I’ve known Hoops for a long time, she’s made of tougher stuff than she looks. If she consents, I will agree to your terms contingent that no harm befalls her or any crew that will be under her direction.”

McCoy exploded at Kirk and Spock, raging about the insensitivity and compromising nature of the agreement.

Though his outward expression did not change, Khan inwardly smirked. _Excellent._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Khan attempts friendly conversation.

It had been precisely two days since Khan had agreed to allow the ship’s pathologist Doctor Hooper to perform all manner of test on him. Why? Because he was, admittedly, intrigued by this young woman. So ordinary in every way, except that she’d chosen to willingly work with the man who’d murdered her father and treated him with more respect and dignity that he honestly deserved. 

And if he played his cards right, developing a relationship with the 28 year old could present the rare opportunity for an escape. 

But he’d need to tread carefully. 

“If we are to work together, don’t you think that we should be on a first name basis?” Khan questioned as he lounged on the bed in his cell, back propped against the wall so he could watch her. 

“No. I don’t.”

“Do you not like your given name?”

“Why do you even care what my first name is? No one in Star Fleet even goes by their first name.” She replied warily. 

“I’m curious about the only person I spend hours on end a day with, forgive me for inquiring as to your history.”

They were silent for several minutes as she worked, he admired the way she moved about so fluidly, with grace and purpose around her lab. She’d worn her hair down today, it fell to her waist and if he was not stuck in his cage, Khan wasn’t entirely sure he’d be able to resist reaching out to run his fingers through it.

“Margaret.” She said, pulling him from his train of thought. “My name is Margaret Louise, but everyone calls me Molly.”

“Molly.” The name rolled off his tongue pleasantly. “Thank you, for telling me.”

* * *

“Where do you live?” He continued after nearly 23 minutes of silence.

Molly suppressed an eye roll at his random line of questioning. “Currently, the U.S.S. Enterprise. My planet of origin is Earth.”

“Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit.” 

“Nowhere you would have heard of.” The pathologist said with a teasing smirk.

“I’ve an extensive knowledge of the United Kingdom. I’m not easily outsmarted, Doctor Hooper.”

The brunette rolled her eyes. “I moved back to London, where I was born and lived till my mother died, not long after finishing the Young Starfleet Academy and starting Medical School. I spent the time between in Lincolnshire.”

“How did your mother die?”

“Can’t you deduce that yourself?” She challenged. 

He looked taken aback by her sharp tone. “Perhaps I would just like to hear it from you.”

Molly sighed, rubbing her temples briefly. All this intimate questioning was distracting her from work. However, she knew that to keep him cooperative, she’d need to maintain a certain…friendliness (for lack of a better word) with the war criminal. 

“It was a hovercraft accident. Mum died on impact, I survived. They put me in an induced coma for a week while they repaired the damage to my body. My father was on Cardassia Prime resupplying before heading to the Klingon Neutral Zone.” 

“A week seems a long time.” He said quizzically. “In my century not so uncommon, but the medical advances of this century have made it archaic.” 

“There’s…I…” She searched for the right words, uncomfortable with disclosing her personal history but seeing no real harm in telling him the truth. “I have a rare blood disorder. It made healing complicated, they ended up having to remove my spleen and appendix. I had to have over 14 blood transfusions.”

“How is that possible? Your mother could have genetically-“

“The practice of eugenics was outlawed in the 22nd Century. It’s not even permitted for the eradication of diseases.” Molly interjected. “Anyway, it’s not something that holds me back from doing what I love.”

“I am sorry for your loss.” Khan replied. “Truly, I am.”

“I…it was a long time ago.” She wasn’t entirely convinced of his sincerity, but something in his sea green eye made her feel as if he understood the plight of loneliness. Of feeling you have no real home. Because home isn’t a place, not really anyway. 

Home is your mother reading you Shakespeare and Marlow before bed. 

Home is your father crying tears of pride as you graduate medical school. 

“What was her name?” His question pulled her from her reminiscing. 

“My…my mother?”

Khan nodded. 

“Abigail. Abigail Louise Hamilton.” Molly confessed, a smile playing her lips at the thought of her beautiful mum. “She was a school teacher. Literature and Music. My dad was completing his dissertation and met her on Vagus IX, she was teaching Vagusians English.”

“What did she play?”

“Cello, piano and the harp.”

“Do you play?”

Molly nodded. “Piano. I can get by with the flute. You?”

“I played the violin.” Khan admitted wistfully. “I used to.”

She nodded in response, taking off her lab coat. “I think that’s all I have in me for the day.” 

“Oh? Got somewhere better to be?”

Molly froze. Was he teasing her? Despite herself, a tingling sensation ran down her spine at the thought. “I’ve spent nearly every waking hour for the last ten days in this lab, I think I’ve earned a nap and an actual meal that’s not a protein bar.”

“I should think so.” He murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill people, I need feedback! ;)
> 
> Love,
> 
> M&M


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated in the lab...and not in the good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

“So, Doctor Hooper, what will we be working on today?”

“I thought the whole point of that conversation two weeks ago was so you could call me by my first name without reprimand?” She replied deadpan, guzzling down a cup of coffee and she stowed her things away and donned a lab coat. 

Khan had been on the Enterprise nearly six weeks now. It struck him that Molly had been spending nearly every waking hour in the lab and was looking a bit peaky.   
Yet still beautiful, all the same. The pair went through phases of incessantly debating and arguing to complete silence in which one (or both) were silently fuming over what the other had said. 

“Does it make you feel unfeminine being referred to by your earned professional title? Or would you rather be called by your rank?” 

Molly blinked, grumbling into her coffee. “It’s too early for talking.” 

Khan smirked. “You look positively exhausted, Lieutenant.”

“Yeah there’s this guy being held prisoner in my lab, he’s done some rather naughty things and now I’m stuck babysitting him.” She smarted back. “He’s insufferable on a good day, _unbearable_ on a bad one and don’t even get me started on his incessant yapping.” 

“I believe he sounds quite charming. Perhaps you should give this man the benefit of the doubt. He may very well have the best of intentions.”

“Oh I find that hard to believe.” She intoned, gathering some paperwork. “He’s not ever said one nice thing to me.”

“Has he ever said anything expressly mean to you?”

Molly froze, rolling over the last few weeks in her brain. “Well…not _explicitly_ , I suppose.”

“Ah, so maybe this scoundrel in a cage is just trying to be as proactive as he can given the socially awkward situation.” 

Molly turned around and leaned against the worktop, crossing her arms with a playful smirk. “Khan.” She all but purred. “Are you trying to be my friend?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s obvious I’m attempting to form cordial foundation for purely scientific motivations.” He elaborated, leaning casually against his cell well, looking at her from the corner of his eye. “However, if you are so desperately in need of a more developed relationship I could be persuaded to amend my previous statement and enter a ‘friendship’ with you. Should you wish. I couldn’t care less either way.” 

“Brilliant, so you won’t mind if I deactivate the speakers on your cell?”

Before Kahn could reply, the door sounded and revealed Doctor McCoy carrying an IV pole, IV supplies and a couple of IV bags that, one with blood, one smaller with plasma and immunoglobulins and a third 0.9% normal saline. 

“Doctor Hooper, I thought I might find you here.” He drawled with an overtly flirtatious smile. 

“Good Morning, Lieutenant Commander.” She said quizzically. “I’m so sorry, did I forget an appointment?”

He shook his head sheepishly. “Actually, I was hoping you wouldn’t mind doing your treatments now. It would seem Petty Officer Xanalie has a tooth abscess he’s been neglecting that will require more than than I initially assumed.”

Molly crinkled her nose, and Khan could not help but find it adorable. “Gross. Okay, it’s no problem. Unless you mind, Khan?”

It always surprised him how she took his comfort into consideration. Normally, he couldn’t give a damn. However, a fire bloomed in his chest at the thought of two doctors alone. 

No, he wasn’t about to let that happen. 

Not if he could avoid it. 

“Not at all, this your lab after all.” 

“How decent of you.” McCoy commented sarcastically. Khan didn’t miss the exasperated glare the pathologist threw her crew member. 

McCoy was (annoyingly) highly efficient at inserting her IV’s-one in each arm to run the plasma and artificially altered PRBCs at the same time- and stayed for 15 minutes documenting his findings on a tablet. Taking her vital signs twice and drawing up a medication from a vial, leaving it capped and ready on the table beside her along with a strange pen looking object. 

“Got everything you need?” Molly asked.

“Yep. You can run the NS once the transfusions are over. There’s the diphenhydramine and epinephrine should you need it, not that I anticipate you will.” He smiled. 

“Thanks, Leonard. I appreciate you taking the time out to come here and do it.” 

“Sure thing, Molly.” He winked. “I’ll leave you…to it.” 

Molly wished him farewell and he turned to leave, but not before throwing Khan a fiery glare. 

The captive was seeing red. That glare was just as territorial as it was hateful.   
So the good Doctor was warning him to stay away from Lieutenant Hooper...

Well, that just wasn’t going to happen. 

“He’s attracted to you.” 

“Hard to imagine why.” The brunette said distractedly, examining a slide beneath the microscope. 

The superhuman narrowed his eyes. “I suppose to the object of said attraction it would be.” 

“Oh, I’m an object now?”

“You know what I meant.” 

“Yes. It certainly sounded a whole lot like you were accusing me of soliciting the attention of my superior in a most unprofessional capacity.” 

“No, that’s not what I said.” Khan reiterated. “I merely observed he wishes to become romantically and most likely, sexually involved with you. His subordinate. I did not say you shared those feelings.” 

It made him want to smirk evilly as he ground her teeth in annoyance. The IV sounded, signaling the end of her transfusions. Molly silenced it with a couple of buttons and expertly removed both IV sites, taking care to bandage them appropriately. 

“What is the nature of your disease process?” Khan said quizzically.

“Hemophilia-Leiden Factor V.” She replied. 

“That’s very rare. In my century, people could still die from it.” 

“Well, thankfully the last 300 years have proven fruitful for the health sciences and now I can lead a happy, normal life. For the most part. As long as I don’t fall or get a nasty bruise. Or get pregnant, then I would most assuredly die.”

“That must be difficult, knowing you cannot do the one thing women are supposed to be able to do.” 

Molly went frigid. “Yes, it was hard at first.”

“No doubt it is what has lead to the demise of all your romantic pursuits. It must be hard, being the problem in the relationship.” 

“Excuse me?” She fumed. “So because my body can’t handle the stress of pregnancy I’m the issue!”

“Why are you upset? It’s not as if I implied you’d be an unfit mother. Quite the contrary, I think you’d be an above average parent.” He retorted. 

“No, but you insinuated that I was the reason my relationships don’t last.” 

“Well, yes. Weak men, like Leonard McCoy, blame women for not being able to avail their bodies of their primary, evolutionary functions.” Khan shrugged. “It’s just as well, you do have a career that would hamper any real chances for making a family.” 

“Just stop talking.”

“Have I struck a nerve? Can’t imagine what it must be like to have someone assume the worst about you without even knowing your background.” Khan bit back. “Much like your commanding medical officer McCoy does not go out of his way to understand my reasonings for what I do. I assumed you were different, now I see you’re just the same. After all, you have been tasked with discovering a method for killing me and my kind.” 

“Stop! Just stop!” She roared. “You think I will play into your patronizing little game but I will not be intimidated.”

“Oh, no. Heaven forbid Margaret Louise Hooper give into her emotions- her anger.” 

“You’re actually lecturing me on feelings? On being emotionally unavailable?” She laughed humorlessly. “That’s rich. Ever hear of a little story about a pot and a kettle?”

“You wear your loneliness like your heart on your sleeve. I embrace my isolation. Alone is what I have. Alone protects me.” He sneered. “So no, Doctor, I do not fancy your friendship.”

“You’re wrong, you know.” She said. “I think you wished you were an automaton but the truth is you feel deeper than anyone could possibly comprehend. It’s…I can’t even imagine how hard it is to know that your crew is so close yet so far away.”

“You know how it feels. To be alone. You’re friendly with the crew and have a few close shipmates but haven’t found anyone spend those long nights with, despite the obvious number of men interested in you. You’ve no family left, I took that from you.” He said, eye hard, coming to the very front of the invisible barrier that separates them. “So, why, Lieutenant Hooper, don’t you have the hatred for me that you should?”

“I did, at first. I wanted to hurt you, the way you hurt me…but then I thought, what good would it do? It won’t bring back my father. Where has hatred ever gotten the human race?” She contended staunchly. “No, I choose not to hate you, it’s far too great a burden to bear. You want me to hate you as much as you hate yourself for allowing your crew to be taken hostage by Marcus. Well, that is something that I cannot feed into.”

Khan gave her a withering look. 

“I forgive you, Khan. I forgive you for killing my father and all those innocent men, women, and children caught in the crossfire, for destroying the city that I call home, for attacking the very institution that I have dedicated my life and career to…I forgive you.” She continued 

“I do not want your forgiveness.” He seethed. Oh, how he hated himself. How he wished this slip of a woman could not see through him like a piece of cellophane. 

“I know…and that’s exactly why I’m giving it to you.” Molly revealed. “I refuse to give you the satisfaction of my hatred.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love everyone who has been so welcoming on this site! Thank you so much! 
> 
> Love,  
> M&M


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of sexual tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start taking form for Khanlolly

The next day, Molly woke feeling slightly better after yesterday’s…kerfuffle with Khan. She stretched her arms, folding them behind her head and stared at the ceiling. 

“Computer, coffee please. Cream, no sugar.” She ordered.

Last night she’d not left the lab in time for dinner in the mess, but this morning she was determined to make it to breakfast. It was something she had not done in several weeks and upon entering, she spotted her two closest friends, Meena and Thi-Phi along with Carol Marcus. They were later joined by Ensign Chekov who was bemoaning his station.

“All ze weemon on zis ship are much older than I.” 

“Who are you calling old?” Meena teased. 

“No! No! I mean…It’z zat there iz no one my age aboard!” He frantically corrected between bites of cinnamon roll.

“It’s hard just starting out as the youngest.” Molly empathized. “Because our father’s were ranking officials, Doctor Marcus and I were both eligible to attend the Young Star Fleet Academy for the duration of our pre-university education. By the time I’d graduated at 18, I was a Second Class Petty Officer.” 

“Doctor Hooper here is being modest.” Carol smiled. “We graduated the same year, however, she decided to be ambitious and pursue her MD. By the time we’d graduated from Undergrad University at 21, she’d been promoted to Master Chief Petty Officer.” 

Molly rolled her eyes. “Carol, bragging isn’t polite and considering Mr. Chekov has us all beat, I think it’s fair to say our accomplishments are moot.”

“Non-sense!” Chekov insisted. “Zat is very big akompleeshment!”

“How is your work going with the Superhuman Popsicle?” Thi Phi asked. 

Molly didn’t know why, but the derogatory remark about Khan…irritated her. 

“It’s going fine, I’ve isolated the replication sequence for his DNA. Now all I need to do is figure out the anti-nuclear degeneration.” Molly remarked, taking a bite of veggie omelette. “How’s life in Engineering?”

* * *

After breakfast, she steeled herself for what was awaiting her in the Path Lab. Khan had completely shut down after Molly had expressed her genuine forgiveness for his misdeeds. As she dressed, the computer sounded. 

“Doctor Hooper, it’s Captain Kirk.” 

“Yes Captain?” She zipped her blue dress and donned her tall black boots. 

“I just wanted to give you a heads up, Star Fleet Command has ordered us to address a distress signal in the Antouine System. Apparently there have been reports of disease that is killing at a rapid pace, specifically the children.” 

“Oh dear.” She replied somberly. “I’ll be sure to keep an emergency work station available for an autopsy upon arrival should Lieutenant Commander McCoy order one.” 

“Thanks, Hoops. We’ll be sure to keep you updated. How are you holding up?”

“I’m…getting by, sir. One day at a time.” She smiled at her friend’s genuine concern. “How is your Mother? I know she lived in London for quite some time.”

“She’s gone to the funeral of a friend she graduated with at the academy.” Came the response. “For what it’s worth, your Dad was a good man, Molly. He was good to my mother all those years, I only hope I can return the favor.” 

“You are, Jim. Thank you, for everything.”

* * *

Molly was about an hour later than usual to the lab, after she and the Captain talked, McCoy had summoned everyone to the Medical Bay for a huddle to ensure that all the medical staff was clear about the roles they would play upon arrival at the Antouin home world of Antouieen. 

Despite it being after 10 o’clock, Khan appeared to be fast asleep. This suited Molly just fine, it would seem she’d be setting aside their research until the Antouin crisis had been resolved. Frankly, she could use a break from his intensity.   
As attractive as it was, when negatively directed at her, it was stifling to say the least. 

The door to the lab opened.

“Doctor Hooper.” Spock greeted. “I trust everything is in order for our arrival?”

“Yes sir, I’ve got the medical examination room and sterile field equipped ready to go at your orders.” 

“How long will it take to conduct a full autopsy?” 

“A thorough assessment, four hours, I can do a focused one in two. However the lab results will take time regardless.” 

“How long would you estimate it take in its entirety, thoroughly, of course.” 

“Six to eight hours, Commander.”

The Vulcan nodded. “See that it is closer to six, Doctor Hooper.” 

“Aye, sir.” 

“I’ve read your most recent report on the prisoner’s cellular and genetic make up. Fascinating work.” 

“T-Thank-you, Commander.” 

“I believe that this will be a beneficial break for your research. For humans sometimes taking a step back from a project is the best way to ensure it’s most accurate results. At times, one can be too close to the solution to know it when it presents itself.” 

Molly nodded in understanding. “I think the same.” 

“Then I shall leave you to it.” He affirmed and left without another word. 

Molly let a little smile creep up on her face, it’s not everyday you get a compliment on your research by a Vulcan genius. 

“I take it something exciting is happening?” 

Suppressing a groan, she turned about face to see Khan leaning against the wall at the head of his bunk. His hair was disheveled from sleep and his shirt was off, revealing pale skin and toned muscles.  
Molly may or may not have squirmed a bit at the sight. 

“Y-Yes.” She answered breathlessly. 

“We’ve been ordered to answer a distress call. The Galactic Federation of Planets sent the transmission this morning.” 

“How very diplomatic.” He droned. 

Molly blushed as Khan rose from the bed, revealing a pair of dark flannel pants that hung low on his hips. He grabbed a towel and made for the shower. She turned her back to him, attempting to calm her breathing. 

It had been a long time since she’d seen a man (living, obviously) half naked. Not since the notice came that her new home would be the U.S.S. Enterprise. Sure there were plenty of men on the ship, outnumbering women, actually, however Molly was firm in her resolve of not getting involved with colleagues. 

If she had learned one thing in her life as a Star Fleet Brat, it’s that you never mix business and pleasure: especially on a exploratory mission representing the Galactic Federation. 

The Lieutenant could not deny, however, that the prisoner was…aesthetically pleasing. She shook her head, she needed to focus on getting her work station organized. 

“You’re avoiding me.” 

Molly jumped at his baritone, still refusing to look at him. “No, not at all. Why would you think that?”

“You didn’t speak to me after lunch yesterday, came in late, won’t initiate eye contact with me. See a pattern?” 

“I’m not angry with you, Khan.” She responded honestly. “I’m sorry we…argued.”

“I suppose it’s to be expected that we will…clash. Especially considering our differences.” 

Molly finally broke to look at him, fully dressed and regal looking as ever. Her heart fluttered. “Or we could move on…move forward, as equals.”

“A fresh start.” He concluded. 

She nodded, swallowing thickly. “I doubt we will always get on, but I think, perhaps, given everything we’ve endured…we might be able to understand each other better.”  
Khan looked at her appraisingly, as if deducing her very existence. His expression seemed to relax.

“Alright. Shall we begin?” He smirked. 

“I’m Junior Lieutenant Margaret Louise Hooper, ship Pathologist. I’m 28 years old, graduate of the Young Star Fleet Academy, Imperial College and the Sir William Dunn School of Pathology at Oxford University.” She grinned at him, only a few feet from the separating forcefield. “I’m from London, England. I enjoy reading, running and swimming. I play the piano, and I’m partial to curry. And macaroni and cheese.” 

“I’m Khan. Approximately 338 years old, although I prefer to be referred to as 38 years of age.” He said. Molly giggled at that. “I…don’t really know what I enjoy anymore. I’ve always enjoyed a good murder mystery. I was born in London, though I lived in Scotland for a time. As for food, I suppose Chinese takeaway, or Italian from a little place I used to frequent as a young man. Got the owner off a murder charge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only Molly wasn’t a brave, intelligent individual...but then again, our Khan wouldn’t be interested in anyone else, no would he? ;)

Molly had been working around the lab, Khan watching her every move as they chatted idly back and forth. Yesterday, after their reintroduction, things got hectic. She performed an autopsy on a child and spent a majority of the day running tests all to no avail. It had frustrated her to no end. By the time midnight came around, Molly was at a loss of what to do and began to get very annoyed with herself. Deciding to start from square one, she began retesting and looking at tissues samples for the hundredth time, hoping for some sort of break in the case. 

“What made you want to become a pathologist?” Khan asked offhandedly. 

Molly chuckled, adjusting her microscope lense. “You’re going to think it’s really, really, stupid.”

“Oh, most assuredly, but for arguments sake, tell me anyway.” Khan replied amusedly.

Molly rolled her eyes. “I just…I felt there was a need. Everyone wants to be in obstetrics or surgery or something sexy that ‘Save Lives’. Not that I’m discounting their importance, obviously they serve a wonderful purpose but…after my Mum died, I realized that there are people in the world who will never know why their loved ones died. Victims of crimes who…who never got a chance to have a voice, their families garnered no solace from silence. I think a person’s life is worth more than adding a flippant cause of death on a dotted line.”

Once again, this small, slip of a woman never ceased to amaze him. She chose to surround herself in death to give meaning to the lives of the deceased she worked with. Did Molly’s heart really know no bounds?

Before Khan could respond, the intercom in the lab alerted her to an incoming communicae.

“Doctor Hooper, this is Commander Spock.”

“Go ahead, Commander.”

“The Captain would like to know if you felt comfortable accompanying a small crew to the surface of this planet for a reconnaissance mission.”

Molly frowned in confusion. “With all due respect, sir, why me? I’ve not had the extensive field training other colleagues of mine have.”

“I suggested to the Captain that your extensive knowledge of histopathology could give some insight into the reason this epidemic is killing off so many children of the Antukin culture.” Spock said.

“Of course, I’d be happy to accompany the team.” Molly sighed in resignation. “I’ve not had any success in a clinical setting, perhaps if we were in the environment I would be able to observe something that could help lead to a conclusion.” 

“My thoughts exactly. Dress in rugged civilian garb, unfortunately this mission requires living outdoors.”

“Aye, Commander, I’ll be there within the hour.”

“Thank you, Spock out.”

Khan bit back the chuckle as Molly groaned, sinking her head onto the desk in dismay.

“An away mission.” Khan said.

“It doubt it will take very long, three or four days at the most.” She smiled good naturedly, gathering her supplies and cleaning her work station. “Computer, please send down my civilian clothing.”

The computer beeped, the tube system sounded and Molly opened the canister, pulling out her clothes. She went into the locker room, changing into a pair of cargos, boots and a long sleeve shirt with a vest. When she came out she was plaiting her hair. 

“Someone will stop in-“

“Are you sure it’s wise, given your condition, to go traversing a landscape you’ve no knowledge of?” Khan asked, suddenly concerned at the idea of her going into unfamiliar territory while untrained in Self-defense. 

Molly gave him a perplexed expression, adjusting her phaser holster and grabbing her med pack, hoisting it on her back. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. We have security escorting us everywhere we go.”

“It’s well past midnight, surely your rest is more important than-“

“Khan...the lives of children are at stake. I will not doom them to a fate I could potentially help them avoid!”

“What if you fall? Or get shot-“ 

“Phasers don’t break the skin-“

“I know that!” He remarked, pacing the length of the cell. “You’re taking an unnecessary risk. Aren’t friends supposed to warn each other of these things?”

“Khan...I’ll be back soon.” She smiled, putting her hand on the ID pad, about to exit the lab. “It’s a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s kinda sparse, but I’m working with what I got. It was a difficult chapter to write because things are going to start taking off from here!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan does some thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeek! I hope everyone likes it!

 

It had been three days since Molly left for the away mission, it could not be denied that during that time, Khan had realized what a true...comfort her presence had been. The view of the lab form his cell- his cage -was void without her loud, strange music and witty banter.

But it wasn’t the solitude that set him on edge, rather the lack of a brown eyes and a sharp mind that filled his days with intellectual conversation and laughter. He’d not felt such a...yearning in so long for someone who was not a member of his crew. He’d spent the entire time since Admiral Marcus woke him up alone, completely on his own and the loneliness had not been nearly so stifling.

Khan realized then how he ached to watch her flit about the lab in her blue dress, admire the healthy expanse of leg that was exposed and follow the swish and sway of her ponytail.

He’d been less than cordial before she had departed. Angry that she was going on a mission that was dangerous, knowing that one cut, one small bruise could mean she’d risk bleeding to death.

Pulling him from his train of thought, the door to the Path Lab opened abruptly, a frazzled Leonard McCoy entered. The ship’s lead doctor certainly looked worse for wear, his civilian clothes in tatters and covered in a mixture of mud and blood.

Khan had a bad feeling about this.

“Khan.” McCoy said quickly gathering the supplies for a blood draw. “I need your blood. I’ve ran the tests, read the data, I think it will work.”

“Work on what? You know my-“

“Damnit man, it’s Doctor Hooper!”

Khan frowned, consciously having to keep his face indifferent of any emotion. He could not let that backwoods butcher of a Ship’s Doctor know of his...emotional inclination for the woman. “She’s been injured?”

“While we were surveying the municipality, we-she...she discovered that the source of this outbreak was due to a poisoning of the school’s water systems, thereby making it easier to kill the children. It was the Antukin Prime Minister that had been killing off the children in retribution for his own son’s death.” McCoy shook his head disgust. “Before we could take him into custody... he...he pushed her out a three story window.”

Rage coursed through him. How could Kirk and Spock be so stupid? They knew the risk sending her! Gods if only he could get out of this fucking cell.

“We’ve done all we can...she’s stable for now, but she will not stay that way, Khan.” McCoy sounded genuinely miserable, to his credit he looked exhausted.

“How long does she have?” Khan asked tonelessly.

“Hours. But with your blood, she will make it.”

That, Khan knew for a fact.

The prisoner stood, immediately rolling up his sleeve. “Take what you need, Doctor. I’d hate for the only competent science officer aboard this confounded ship to die of something I could have just as easily prevented.”

* * *

 

Molly let out a content sigh. The world was nice this way, fuzzy and warm. She felt neither pain nor comfort- just existence.

‘...C’mon Bones, there’s got to be something else we can do...’

‘...It will work, we just have to give it time...’

‘...Constantly asking after her well being, says he won’t be party to any research till he knows her condition...’

The conversation floated above her like a fog. Who were they talking about?

‘...Captain, perhaps we could use his concern for Doctor Hooper as an incentive to disclose more information on his crew...’

‘...Not suggesting he actually cares for her, the man’s a-‘

The groan that escaped her sounded so foreign, but at the same time she knew it had come from her own throat. The dull ache of her body was ebbing the cloud over her consciousness, bringing reality closer into focus.

“Molly! Hoops can you hear me?” Clear blue eyes broke through her blurred vision.

“Hnnmmmm...J-Jim?” She rasped.

A simultaneous sigh of relief sounded through the med bay.

“Yeah, Hoops, it’s Jim.” The captain laughed in relief. “Do you know where you are?”

“En..terp-prise.” Molly groaned out, attempting to sit up, taking in her surroundings. A wave of nausea hit her like she’d never known.

“Easy there, Lieutenant!” McCoy instructed lightheartedly, pulling an emesis basin over just in case. “You took one hell of a fall, but you’re...you’re gonna be okay. Are you in any pain?”

“Feels...l-like I fell three...s-stories.” She sputtered, clutching her ribs. The Captain and Doctor laughed, Spock rose a brow.

“Are you attempting to be sardonically humorous or merely stating the obvious, Lieutenant? I am unclear as to the meaning behind your statement.”

McCoy rolled his eyes. “Anyone ever tell you you have the worst bedside manner, Commander?”

“I do not see how such a comment would have been relevant as I was never trained in the medical sciences.”

“Alright Hoops, we’ll get you the good stuff, see you when you wake up.” Jim smiled, ignoring the two other bickering men.

“W-wait...before y-ou do...you have to tell me...tell me how I-I’m alive.” Molly groaned.

* * *

 

Six hours later, Molly was sitting up in her bed in the Med Bay surrounded by her friends, Doctor McCoy, and Ensign Chekov. They’d just finished regaling the story of how she had cheated death, thanks to their resident super human prisoner. 

  
“He just…he willingly gave his own blood to save my life?” Molly asked astonished.

“Quite freely. Every time there is a changing of the guard he asks how you’re faring.” Meena remarked. “If he wasn’t a cold blooded, genetically enhanced murderer, I’d almost go as far as saying he fancies you, Hoops.”

The crowd laughed lightly at the innocent joke, Molly forced a nervous smile, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

“Is there anything you need, Molls? Anything at all?” Carol asked.

“I could eat a cow.” She grinned.

“Only full liquids for now!” McCoy called from his spot at the microscope. “We need to see how you tolerate that first.”

The computer instantly produced a meal tray, the young Ensign went to retrieve it. He grimaced setting it down in front of the Pathologist.

“Zat...does not look good.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hoping this doesn’t seemed rushed and that I offered enough detail. I’m gonna try to be better about the length!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparks fly in the Path Lab!

  
“I don’t understand.” Molly said dumbfoundedly. “You’re telling me...I’m...I’m cured?”

Three days later, Molly was sitting up in the med bay feeling better than she ever remembered in her entire life. There was not a single bruise, not so much as a broken bone. And her energy level, she felt like she could take on the world!

“I knew, thanks to your tireless research, that the single dose of Khan’s blood would heal your injuries and prevent your eminent death.” McCoy said. “However, I took a chance and it turns out that the second dose of Khan’s blood was enough to alter your genetic make up and effectively deactivate the Hemophilia gene in your DNA replication sequence. I’ve run every test multiple times- there’s no sign of the disease process.”

Molly felt a weight she’d not known had been on her shoulders lift. Tears gathered in her eyes, a strangled laugh-sob escaped. “I-I can...I can be...normal?”

“Hoops.” Jim grinned. “You can run, jump, skip and dive across the universe if you wanted to!”

McCoy smiled. “Congratulations. I know it’s a lot to take in but you’re gonna be just fine from here on out.”

And without meaning to, a happy tears ran down Molly’s cheeks a sh choked out a garbled mixture of sobs and laughter.

 

* * *

 

  
Molly took a deep breath prior to entering the Path Lab, clad in a pair of fitted black pants and a blue blouse, her hair down and loose, falling in shining auburn waves to her waist. Her skin held a healthy glow, the smile she wore lit up the room.

Khan stood immediately upon her entering, studying her as if he were seeing Molly with fresh eyes for the very first time.

“Khan...” She started, words caught in her throat. She paused to collect her thoughts. “T-Th-Thank-you. Thank-you for saving my life. I owe you a debt-“

“You are well, I take it?” He dismissed her thanks.

“Y-Yes...in fact...I-I’m cured.” She grinned, wiping tears. “Your blood...it fixed my genetic defects. I don’t have super powers, unfortunately, but...now I can climb mountains, I can swim in the oceans, I can run barefoot! And one day...one day I’ll be able to have a family of my own again. Thanks to you.”

“It was no inconvenience, Lieutenant Hooper.” His response was cold, far more clinical than Molly anticipated.

Shifting her weight from foot to foot she clear her throat. “Right, well. I’ll just get my data pad and leave...you to it.”

They were silent for several minutes as she gathered her things, checking on some lab reports that came in. Molly could not deny that she was lingering, wanting to stay in his intense presence for a bit longer trying to find a reason to stay. But with nothing left to do, she hitched her bag up her shoulder.

“Well...uhmm...I just wanted to let you know I won’t be back for another three days. Star Fleet protocol dictates I spend a week in post-trauma therapy to ensure I’m fit for duty.”

He gave a stiff nod. “Understood.”

“Alright...well, I’ll see you in a few days.” Turning to leave, she was stopped by his clipped tone.

“Perhaps next time you go on an away mission, you won’t be so quick to throw your own safety to the wind. I thought you smarter than that...clearly I was wrong.”

Molly felt her heart sink, blinking back tears she exited the Path Lab without a backwards glance. As she stormed the decks to her quarters, the brunette felt anger rise in her. How could he be so cold to her? All she had heard was how concerned he was while she was in the medical bay, how he had asked after her, heck, they’d been friends the last time she saw him!

Clearly he was only interested in the effect his blood had on her genetics. They were each other’s experiment, something to study and observe from afar. Well, if Khan wanted it to be that way, she was more than happy to oblige.

 

* * *

 

 

She’d spent the better part of the first day sleeping in, eating, and catching up on her correspondence with friends on Earth and other Starships. The second day was spent reading, watching crap telly and spending time grading reports that the residents had written. On the last day of her break, there was a party in the officer’s lounge that evening, celebrating her survival. Deciding to go for a change (and feeling obligated to go as it was in her honor) she, Meena, and Thi-Phi all got ready in her quarters, drinking cocktails and trying on clothes that weren’t remotely affiliated with Starfleet.

“Ohhhh Molls, the silver one!” Meeda squealed.

“Meena, don’t you think that’s a little revealing?” Molly said between sips of her Gin and Tonic.

“Uh, that’s the point!”

She kept her auburn hair down and in loose, billowing waves, that fell to her waist. Her make up was simple, eye shadow darker than she typically wore but what the hell, she thought. The silver dress was body con but loose in the front, revealing the valley between her breast and a vast expanse of her back. Her strappy sandals gave her nearly three inches.

Eventually the trio made it down to the officers lounge, upon arriving everyone cheered ‘Hoops! Hoops! Hoops!’. It was a full house and everyone had made it a point to go over and congratulate the ship’s Pathologist on a job well done.

A few hours into the party, the com system beeped, cancelling our the music- earning a simultaneous groan from the crew.

“Lieutenant Hooper, please report to the Lab.” Spock’s voice rang clear over the comm.

The Molly frowned, exchanging a curious look with her cohort. “Commander, it’s my day off and I’ve been drinking, it would breach Starfleet protocol for me to attend formal duties while under the influence.”

“Have you reached the point of intoxication, Lieutenant?”

“No, sir. I’ve had two drinks.”

“Then an exception shall be made. Please report to the Pathology lab.”

She sighed. “On my way, Commander.”

Molly exited the lounge much to the dismay of her friends and made her way to the medical bay. When she arrived, Doctor McCoy, Commander Spock, and Captain Kirk were all gathered around the cell housing Khan.

“You asked for me, Commander?”

The three men turned to look at her. McCoy’s was clearly staring appreciatively at her cleavage, Kirk didn’t seem too interested but she saw a flash of male approval in his eyes, Spock, naturally looked indifferent. “Yes, Lieutenant. It would seem that Khan refuses to submit to a blood draw unless you are the one to preform it.”

Molly resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Yes, sir. Will you give us the room, please.”

“Will you be alright alone?” The chief medical officer asked.

She nodded. “How many vials?”

“Four or five should do, Doctor.” Spock interjected.

“Thanks for doing this, Molly.” Captain Kirk said with genuine appreciation. “Once you’re done with this you can get back to the party. How’s everyone holding out up there?”

“Fine, Sir. I think Sargent Vox was attempting to flirt with a vase when I left.” She laughed.

“Oh, this I gotta see.” McCoy chuckled as the three men left the room.

Molly gathered her supplies and turned to face Khan for the first time since she’d entered the lab. Her breath caught as she caught his gaze. He stood as close to the permeable glass as possible, sea green eyes blazing with intensity as he studied her, as if committing how she looked to memory.

“Good evening.” She said with a smile, slightly grateful for the two gin and tonics in her system allowing her to relax under his studious gaze. “Is it alright if I draw some blood?”

Just because he’d been a jerk to her the last time she’d seen him, didn’t mean that couldn’t be professional, damnit.

The prisoner nodded, pushing up his sleeve as Molly opened the portal to stick his arm through. Forgoing her gloves, the pathologist opened an alcohol swab and cleaned the site she’d chosen to draw blood from.

“You were at a party, I take it?” Khan asked, his eyes never leaving her face.

“Yes, an officer’s cocktail hour.” She murmured. Her hands connected with his warm flesh for the first time as she steadied his arm for the automatic withdraw of his blood. Molly felt his fingers graze the skin of her arm, so gently she almost didn’t notice. The gesture, combined with the potency of his eyes and the two mixed drinks in her did nothing to hinder her next question from bubbling out, despite his less than friendly treatment of her during their last encounter. “How have you been these past two days?”

“Adequate.” He responded tonelessly, juxtaposing the intensity of his gaze. “You look rested, you were horridly exhausted the last time I saw you.”

Molly couldn’t help the smirk that played her lips, emboldened by the liquor. Or maybe she just didn’t care about propriety anymore. “Is that your way of saying I look nice, Khan?” Her tone was playful as she seamlessly changed vials to draw more blood. “How you flatter me.”

“Beauty is a social construct.”

Molly allowed the eye roll this time as she switched out the last vial.

“Your hands are cold.”

“Sorry, Doctor’s hands.” She smiled, genuinely apologetic. “But this is the last one aaand…there. All done. No more cold-“

Khan caught her hand gently in his. Fingers so elegant and long, he studied her hand for a moment, her nails manicured for a change but free of polish.

“I apologize, it has been so long since I…since I touched another person.”

The pathologist swallowed the lump in her throat. “I-It’s alright.”

They remained like that for several minutes, Khan’s fingers just stroking her hand and the flesh of her arm. “Will you be returning to the party?”

“Yes, I resume duties tomorrow.” Molly said. “I was having fun, I can’t remember the last time I got to socialize with people outside of the medbay or…you.”

“I suppose your friends are none too pleased I’ve been monopolizing your attention.” Khan said, still holding her hand. “I’m sorry that I’ve been taking up so much of your time...and for my behavior two days ago. I find it...difficult to express certain emotions. You’ve been kind to me, Molly. I want you to know that I’m grateful.”

“It’s my pleasure.” She whispered.  
They locked gazes, Molly could feel the flush rising in her cheeks and unconsciously she moved closer to the cell. Certain emotions? What St. Crispin’s name did that mean?

“I hope you enjoy yourself this evening. You deserve happiness.” Khan reluctantly released his hold on her hand and withdrew his arm back into the cell, pulling the sleeve down, flexing and fisting his hand as if it trying to get feeling back in it after having gone numb.

“Thank you for your cooperation, Khan.” She said, samples in hand she turned to leave when his words halted her hand on the ID Pad for the second time in two days.

“You look beautiful tonight, Molly Hooper.”  
Molly felt the breath catch in her throat, turning around, she found Khan gazing at her passionately. There was no lie in his eyes.

Molly shot him a sweet smile and then left without a backwards glance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do Molly and Khan stand now?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step forward, two steps back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me!

 

Molly entered the Path Lab the next day with a little pep in her step. She’d just received word that a promotion in rank was in her near future, due to her bravery and skill during the Antukin Crisis. Apparently, it was all the Federation was talking about!

Her story had been featured in The New York Times, The Times, Al Jazeera, The Interstellar (a Federation sponsored journal writing on the latest and greatest achievements of Starfleet and the Federation of Planets)- heck, she’d even received a letter of commendation from the British Prime Minister! Queen Elizabeth IV invited her to tea when she returned to earth from her three year mission. Her greatest accolade by far was a four page spread in Galactic Pathology- an interplanetary journal about the advances being made in her field.

“You’re awfully happy today.” Khan commented from his spot on the floor, not removing his stare from the ceiling.

Molly jumped, so caught up in her thoughts she’d yet to acknowledge the superhuman in the room. “Oh, Kahn! I’m so sorry- Good Morning.”

He smirked at her surprised expression. “Excited for your first day back? I know, I am rather hard to stay away from.”

Molly threw him a playful glare, donning her lab coat and grabbing her data pad. “Given that I haven’t seen you in almost two weeks, I’ll need to conduct a physical assessment to ensure that you’re still healthy.”

Khan raised a brow. “I’m a genetically enhanced being, what could have changed in so little time?”

“It’s protocol that when the medical officer in charge of prisoner care is incapacitated and returns to active duty, they perform and exam to ensure that no potential abuse or harm has occurred.”

“Why would it matter, as I am a prisoner?” He countered.

“Because we’re not animals.” Molly replied. “There are certain conventions we must abide by as representatives of democracy and interplanetary cooperation. I believe in the sanctity of those laws-“

“Then why, may I ask, are you aiding the Federation in the development of a weapon to destroy my kind?” He asked gently.

Molly whipped around, eyes hard. “That is not what this is about! You...You’re a criminal responsible for the genocide of 118 civilian and Starfleet lives and sought sanctuary outside of the Klingon Neutral Zone, risking all potential peaceful negotiations and the Allied Alliance’s safety. You acted alone, not on behalf of your crew members. They will not be harmed-“

“Oh do not be so naive, Lieutenant.” He scoffed. “I do not hold you responsible for being chosen for this project but do you honestly believe that it is as elementary as developing a means to kill only me once I am tried and convicted for my crimes?”

The brunette felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. “No. No I don’t believe that, Jim would never allow-“

“On that we agree- James Kirk would not knowingly be party to any demands that would lead to the killing of innocents. Despite his overtly dull mind-“

“Stop! I’ll not have you say a word against Captain James Kirk.” Molly interjected defensively.

Khan’s eyes narrowed. “You and the Captain are very fond of each other. However, I suspect you are not, nor ever were, lovers of any sort. Tell me, what is the manner of your relationship with him?”

“Our parents were...involved, for a time.” She answered. “James and I grew up together. After the death of his father and when his Mum, Winona, divorced her second husband, she and dad got together.”

“But it was never serious enough to get married.”

“How is this remotely relevant to the heinous accusations you are making?”

“Because I do not want you to get hurt when you realize what is actually going on here!” He snapped. “Do you not think it strange that Admiral Marcus ordered James Kirk’s crew to this assignment, knowing who your father was? He suspected that because I killed him, and Admiral Pike, you both would be likely to not ask questions about his reasonings. Furthermore, does it not strike you as odd that Commander Spock takes such great interest in your research?”

“He is the lead Science Officer, it’s only natural he monitor my progress to ensure an efficient and realistic timeline for yielding effective results.” She answered almost mechanically, her mind reeling.

Khan shook his head, as if desperately trying to get her to understand. “You are seeing, not observing, Molly. Look beneath the comfortable exterior and ask why Spock should care that I die for my crimes.”

“Because you’re a terrorist!” She argued, though the words felt wrong coming out of her mouth and she knew Khan sensed her distaste at saying them.

“Because he has something more to gain- something greater to protect that he’s not revealing!”

They were face to face now, the only barrier between them was the invisible cell wall. Molly felt her head spin at the intensity of his gaze, almost as if her were caressing her with his eyes.

“I am sorry. Truly, I am. It was not my intention to upset you, but I’d be remiss if I let...if I let what happened between us last night blind you from the truth.” He said. “Molly, I have reason to believe that you and James Kirk are going to be patsy’s in Marcus’ quest for all out galactic war.”

“Stop it!” She spat. “Just stop talking! All you’ve done is make, frankly, outlandish accusations about my superior officers and insinuate that I am ignorantly compliant in the development of WMDs for Biologic Warfare-“

“You must understand that I am not blaming you-“

The brunette was flushed now with anger, interrupting his attempt to quell her anxiety. “Even if that were true, hypothetically, and I brought it up with Starfleet Command, I could be removed from active duty and court marshaled for treason and mutiny for merely suggesting it!”

“Which is why I am telling you! I apologize that there was no more delicate-“

“Why not let me die then? Huh?” Molly interrupted with bite, angry tears in her eyes. “It certainly would have solved all of your problems! No Lieutenant Hooper means no anti-nuclear sequence, which means no death serum for you! It would have been so easy- and all you had to do was say no to giving me your blood. Hell, you couldn’t have even been remotely guilty for my death. You’d have gotten off scot free, your plan to thwart my research wrapped in a proverbial bow. So why, Khan, why didn’t you let me die?”

“Because I could not bear it, your death would have...it would...” He struggled, searching for the words to convey the depth of his emotions. “I would rather take on the entirety of Starfleet than risk your life.”

“At the cost of your crew? I don’t buy it.”

“I am not asking you to believe me, only that you protect yourself when the time comes and the reality of this situation is brought to light.”

His blue-green eyes burned with sincerity, she knew he wasn’t lying, at the very least he believed what he was saying to be true. But she needed to know for herself, yanking off her lab coat and forgoing her data pad walking to the door.

“Molly! Molly Please!” Khan called, begged her to look back.

“I will prove you wrong!” She countered without a backwards glance.

 

* * *

 

  
Molly would have to be discrete, but she needed to know the truth. She was absolutely confident that Jim would not have sanctioned the use of her research for weaponization. However, Spock was another thing. He was too intelligent to be caught in a lie, she would have to avoid him at all cost if she were to vindicate Starfleet’s intentions. A haunting feeling, deep in her gut, told her that were she truly certain of their innocence the best course of action would be to confront her superiors head on and start and official inquiry.

The only problem was that she was no hacker. Other than basic computer skills needed for survival operations and medical technology Molly had no clue how to override the ship’s OS and redundant OS systems. She would need help, someone discrete, someone who wouldn’t question her motives and would definitely not tell the Commander.

But who?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth will set you free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy, avert your gaze if uninterested!

She’d been wrong.   
So very, very wrong.   
Sleep evaded her that night, the revelations of that afternoon had sent her spiraling, grasping for some semblance of the reality she’d known.

The world she lived in no longer made sense. How could one beautiful, broken man have turned her life so completely upside down a month? How could Admiral Marcus, a man she’s known and trusted all her life, be a war criminal? It made her stomach roll. When she’d first learned the truth, Molly had gotten sick to her stomach knowing that her research would be used as a weapon to wage war and exact revenge upon Khan and his crew.

She turned again in her bed, staring at the clock.

2305, Christ. She’d been lying in bed for two hours trying to stop her mind from spinning. Her heart ached, skin prickled. There was nothing for it, Molly could not wait for the morning.

Khan deserved to know. Deserved her apologies and whatever help she could give him.

The pathologist threw her covers back and slipped on a pair of old Vans before dashing out of her room, leaving her communicator behind so as not to be tracked to the Path Lab. The service ways were not closely monitored and were deserted this time of night. She made it to the Path Lab in record time.

Upon her entering, Khan abruptly stood up, fixing her with an unreadable stare.

“I...I’m sorry, I just...” She trailed off as she stepped closer than she ever had before.

Molly pressed her hand to the ID pad on the wall beside the containment field and walked into the cell as if she were walking through water. She’d never been so close to him unrestrained, they were merely a foot apart.

Khan looked at her with an expression she’d not seen on him before. She knew it was confusion, but desire as well. “You’re unarmed.”

She nodded mutely, not trusting her voice to remain steady. Her palms were sweating, knees weak, and pulse bounding as he stepped closer to her, now only a breath away.

“I could kill you, instantly.” He said barely above a whisper.

“I-I know.” The pathologist stuttered, gazing up at him with wide, vulnerable eyes.

“You trust that I won’t? Surely they taught you better than that at the Academy.”

“Do you want to kill me?” She asked, placing a hand on his firm toned chest, feeling his steady heartbeat through the fabric of his charcoal grey sweater.

“No. I do not.” He murmured, his blue green eyes burned into hers. “I would never let anyone harm you.”

“I don’t...I don’t know what this means.” She asked, dizzy from the intensity of his stare. “But I...I can’t stay away. I can’t deny what I feel for you.”

“Then don’t.” He said crushing his lips against hers, pulling her flush against his body as his hands, the one’s she knew her father had died at, ran down her curves to the tops of her thighs lifting her off her feet so that her legs wrapped around his hips and pushed her against the wall. Khan growled into the kiss, grinding himself against her core.

Molly let loose a keening moan, throwing her head back. “B-Bed.”

Without breaking their fervent kissing, he moved them swiftly, pressing her into the mattress. As the Pathologist was tugging at the hem, Khan sat up briefly to remove his shirt and kick off his boot. Molly gazed up at him through her lashes, feeling supremely inadequate to the Adonis above her- she wished she’d had the foresight to wear something more alluring than a pair of black yoga pants and t-shirt with OXFORD printed across the front.

“Molly.” His voice rumbled, bringing her back into focus. “I’ve wanted to touch you from the moment I laid eyes on you, but I will stop. If you want me to, I will stop.”

Her heart raced, sitting up to connect their lips once more. Taking this as the approval he so desperately wanted, he yanked down her pants and underwear. They broke apart briefly as he lifted off her shirt and unclasped her bra. Molly reached for the top of his trousers when Khan suddenly clasped both her hands in one of his and lifted them over her head.

He smirked down at the flushed, doe eyed expression on her face. He ran his free hand down between the valley of her breast, past the flat expanse of her abdomen and between her legs. “Hmmm...you’re quite wet already, Molly...”

The brunette arched her back as he slipped a finger into her, using the opportunity to take one of her breast in his mouth. Suckling, nipping and rolling her nipple between his teeth as he entered another finger into her slick heat. Writhing to his ministrations, she bit her bottom lip to hold back the moan.

“Let me hear you.” He commanded sharply before switching to the other breast and pumping his fingers in and out at a teasing pace. Molly let out a sultry sigh, swaying her hips to the rhythm of his fingers. She was close, so close. Khan’s blazing eyes nearly sent her over the edge when he released her hands and removed his mouth from her breast to trail hot, open mouthed kisses down her stomach, exactly where his hand was pleasuring her.

Slowly, he removed his fingers, earning a whine from the woman beneath him. Smirking fiendishly, he kissed and nipped along the inside of her thigh, inhaling the heady scent of her desire. He’d not forgotten what it was like to be with a woman this way, but this, with Molly, was far more intense than Khan had ever experienced. Though she was cured of her disease, Molly was still a non-enhanced human, meaning he’d have to be careful with her.

When his nose brushed the apex of her thighs, Khan looked up to catch her brown eyes, full of lust and want and desire for him. He knew he was undeserving of her, but he was selfish enough not to give a damn about what was right.

Because what could be more right than his mouth on her, tongue swirling and teasing and he rubbed her clit?

The answer: Not. A. Damn. Thing.

Molly cried out, once again Khan felt the fluttering of her walls but this time pushed on, driving her over the edge and leaving her crumbling into a orgasm- her cries spurring him on. Once he’s lapped up as much of her as he could, Khan kicked off his pants and settled between her thighs, staring deep into her eyes, seeking approval to be there.

“I need you...” Molly sighed in affirmation. He nodded, cuffing both her hands above her head with with his larger one once more, Khan spread her legs as wide as comfortable with his knees, using his free hand to hitch a slim leg over his hip.

“Look at me.” He demanded gently. Doing as she was instructed, Molly could only moan as his thick length entered her slowly, inch by inch as he filled her to the hilt. She couldn’t move, pinned down by him completely overwhelming the brunette with a sensation she’d never felt before.

It was a powerful, all consuming emotion that only lovers shared in the throes of passion. Gently, Khan removed his cock entirely from her before sliding back inside her wet heat- where he belonged. Not wanting to hurt her, Khan kept the pace slow, deliciously slow.

But Molly wasn’t having that.

“Khannn...” She breathed. “Harder. I can take it...I...Ohhh...I promise. I won’t b-break-Ah!”

Smirking down at the pliant young woman beneath him, Khan hitched her leg over his shoulder, releasing her hands to raise her hips and set a punishing pace, keeping her other leg spread as wide as possible to accommodate his girth.

“Good girl.” He purred approvingly as he pounded into her. She fisted the sheets, unable to refrain from calling out his name loudly. Molly was getting close agin, the need to make her come apart around him overwhelmed his senses. Never had he been so concerned with another woman’s pleasure and yet a primal need to mark her as his, to spend his seed in her, was taking over like wildfire. “Take it, Molly...”

Keeping his pace, Khan lowered her leg and let go of her hands, hoisting her up so she was flush against him and he pushed up into her. The new angle had Molly spiraling, their mouths exchanging hot fervent kisses. “I-I’m...”

“Let go.” He ground out. “Come for me. Come with me, Molly.”

And come she did; hard, strong, and loud as he emptied himself into her. Molly rolled her hips, ground against him as she milked everything he had.

Spent and exhausted, Khan gently laid them down on the mattress and throwing the blankets over them, he wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her sweetly on her lips, cheeks, forehead-anywhere he had access to.

“Are you alright?” He asked quietly, enjoying the feel of her warm naked flesh against his chest.

“Perfect.” She whispered sated, brown eyes fluttering, needing sleep after such athletic love making.

“Molly?”

“Yes, Khan?”

His sea glass colored eyes shone with sincerity. “I need to know...what we talked about this morning. Did you find the answers to what you were looking for?”

“You were right.” She rasped, suddenly looking stricken with fear. “They’re going to kill your entire crew.”

His eyes softened. “I did not want to be right, Molly. I didn’t want you in this position-“

“Shhh.” She whispered, pressing a finger against his lip. “I’ll explain everything in the morning. For now...for now let us just live in this moment. I want to remember everything about it.”

Khan grasped her small hand in his, kissing her palm, knuckles, fingers. “Ignorance is bliss.”

“How very human of you, Khan.” She all but purred, enjoying the feel of his fingers running through her hair.

“I’m starting to think being human has its perks.” He smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it’s 0200 and I missed these two. Thanks for sticking with me! I know it’s a long time between updated but ya girl has 85 days left of nursing school so bear with me! I haven’t forgotten you all!   
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! 
> 
> Love,  
> M&M


End file.
